cohabitation
by shana-chan
Summary: un dimanche, Quatre demande un service a Duo...
1. Chapter 1

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 1

_Bipbipbipbip _

- Et merde ! Qui c'est qui peut m'appeler un dimanche matin.

Je cherche le portable qui s'est perdu dans mon lit. Pas moyen de mettre la main dessus. Et ce bip incessant qui est en train de m'achever. Victoire ! Je l'ai !

- Allô ?

- Salut Duo !

- …

- T'es là ?

- Ouais. C'est juste que j'arrive pas à croire que TOI tu ai osé m'appeler un dimanche matin !

- Il est 15h Duo.

- C'est bien ce que je dis Quatre. C'est encore le matin.

- T'es encore rentrer a 6h du matin toi…

- Ouais, ouais…je sais, le week end c'est fais pour se reposer. Et blablabla…

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça. Avec les semaines que tu te tapes…

- Bref. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu m'appelles un dimanche ?

- J'ai un service à te demander. Voilà. Trowa et moi on a un ami dont l'appart' est en travaux. Y a eu un incendie pendant qu'il était en déplacement à l'étranger. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais l'héberger ?

- Tu me demandes de l'héberger alors qu'on peut mettre quatre fois mon appart' dans le vôtre ? En plus, tu sais très bien que chez moi, c'est le vietnam.

- C'est seulement pour deux semaines. Pour l'instant il vit avec nous. Mais mardi y a ma famille qui débarque. Et tu sais combien ils sont et comment ils sont. Il saurait pas où se mettre. Et…mes sœurs risqueraient de lui sauter sur le poil.

- Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'emmerdes !

- Merci vieux. Je te revaudrais ça !

- Ouais, et avec les intérêts.

- Je l'emmène demain soir. Tu rentres vers quelle heure ?

- Je sais pas. Mais vous aurez qu'à rentrer. On bouffera tout les quatre.

- Ok. A demain.

Je raccroche et envoi le portable faire un tour sur la moquette voir si j'y suis. J'envoi bouler ma couette au bout de mon lit et me lève en râlant. Ben quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si je suis de mauvaise humeur quand on me réveille dans mon unique grasse matinée. Je sais, j'ai qu'à ne pas me coucher à six heures du mat' passées. Mais le samedi c'est le seul jour où je peux sortir.

Je traverse mon appart' pour aller dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo, et là…rien, le vide intersidéral ! Comme dans la majorité des placards de ma minuscule cuisine. Ah ! J'arrive à dénicher un paquet de croissants et un fond de nutella. Je fourre les croissants avec le nutella et je mets le tout dans le micro-ondes. Pas de four. Pas de place. Une fois mon « petit déjeuner » englouti, j'entreprends le rangement de la cuisine. Le plus chiant étant de laver le monticule de vaisselles entassé dans mon évier. Pas de lave vaisselle. Pas de place.

Ensuite je passe à la salle de bain et j'enfile un jogging. Je regarde la montagne de linge qui trône entre le lavabo et la baignoire. Je sais, pas de place. Mais la baignoire c'est sacré. Je tri. Pas compliquer. Y a que du noir, du gris et un peu de blanc. Il y a juste un pull a col rouler bleu indigo qui fait exception a la règle : pas de couleur. Je prends un tas de linge et l'enfourne dans la machine à laver. Oui, oui. Pas de place. Mais c'est trop pratique.

Je pénètre ensuite dans ce qui me sert de salon. Je fais vite demi tour pour aller juger l'étendu des dégâts dans ma chambre. Je savais que c'était le bronx, mais pas à se point là ! Une chatte n'y retrouverait pas ses petits. Je retrouve mon portable et compose le numéro de mon chinois favori.

- Allô ?

- Feiii !

- C'est WUFFEI, Maxwell ! Et pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?

- Au secours ! Faut que tu m'aides !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ben…Quatre m'a demandé un service…et…

- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit !

- Oui, oui. Il m'a d'héberger un ami à lui. Donc…

- Non.

- Mais…je t'ai encore…

- Tu vas me demander de venir t'aider à ranger ton foutoir. C'est pas la peine. Je refuse !

- Mais…Fei !

- Commence déjà par m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Wuffei ! Pitié !

- C'est hors de question !

-Allé ! Mon cousin chéri à moi !

- Non !

- J'te boude !

Il me le paiera ! Il me doit bien ça. Qui est-ce qui c'est foulé la cheville en l'aidant à monter son nouveau canapé chez lui ? Cinq étages sans ascenseur ! Faux frère !

Tant pis. J'ai plus qu'à me débrouiller. Retour au salon. Pour la chambre, on s'en fou, il dormira pas dedans. Je ramasse ce qui traîne par terre quand tout à coup, je sens un truc méga lourd qui me tombe dessus. Je vais crever ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_Dingdong_

Hey ! La sonnerie de la porte d'entrer !

- Duo ?

Fei ! Mon sauveur !

- e'ui'n'on' (je suis dans le salon ! en langage maxwellien écrasé par un truc méga lourd)

- Duo ?

C'est moins lourd ! aaaaaaaaaah ! Je respire enfin !

- Merci Fei ! Tu m'as sauvé !

- Ouais. Mais t'as vu l'état de cette pièce ?

- C'est pas de ma faute ! c'est pas moi qui ai fixé cette étagère !

- Bon on va pas en faire un drame.

- QUOI ? Au meurtre ! C'était un attentat !

_BLAM_

- Aieuh ! T'as pas le droit de e frapper avec mon livre préféré.

Je récupère mon tome 3 de A la Croisée des Mondes, et le pose en sécurité, sur la télé. Avec l'aide de mon cousin, j'arrive à dégager le canapé et les deux fauteuils qui sont dans le salon. On ramasse les cannettes et boites de pizzas vides qui se baladaient chez moi et on les jette dans un grand sac poubelle. On re-fixe, correctement, cette fois, l'étagère maudite, et on y range mes CD, DVD et les cinq livres que j'ai en ma possession. C'est-à-dire les trois tomes de A la Croisée des Mondes et les deux premiers tomes d'Eragon.

Au bout de cinq heures de tri, rangement et nettoyage, mon chez moi ressemble de nouveau à un appartement. J'ai même retrouvé une machine à faire cuire le riz que je ne savais même pas avoir, vous savez le truc que les japonais utilisent pour faire cuire le riz.

Bref, on respire maintenant. C'est agréable. On a même rangé ma chambre. Je me souvenais plus que la moquette était rouge sang. J'ai même déjà préparer des oreillers, une couette et tout ce qu'il faut pour faire dormir mon futur colocataire.

Je mange quelques restes que j'ai réussis à trouver et je saute dans la baignoire pour y rester au moins deux bonnes heures. En tout cas ça m'a lessivé de ranger ce trou de souris. Vous allé me dire que je me plains toujours de la taille de mon appart'. C'est vrai que je pourrais en acheter un plus grand, mais bon…je n'ai pas le temps de chercher. En fait je n'ai pas le temps de faire grand chose avec mon boulot. Bon, dodo. Je règle mon réveil sur 6h30. C'est cruel !

- Quatre, je vais te le faire payer au centuple ! Tu m'entends. Si il faut je te ferais ranger ton bureau…quelle douce vengeance…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Bon voilà une nouvelle fic. Oui je sais j'en ai déjà deux en cours…j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 de Une nouvelle vie, mais ça me plait pas ce que j'ai écrit. Donc en attendant que l'inspiration pointe le bout de son nez, et ben j'écris d'autre truc…et ça donne…cette chose.

Ja !


	2. Chapter 2

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 2 :

_Tiptip tiptip_

J'assomme mon réveil. Je vais encore devoir en racheter un. En tout cas j'ai bien dormi. J'ai rêvé de plein de chibis Quatre enseveli sous des tonnes de papiers. Niark niark ! Je me bouge.

7h30.

- Shit ! Je suis en retard.

Oui. Moi, Duo Maxwell, 22 ans, séduisant célibataire travaillant pour la Winner Corp, je suis en retard. Pas que ça ne m'arrive jamais…pourquoi vous riez ? Bref. Mais j'essaye de ne pas l'être quand j'ai des rendez-vous important. Tout ça parce que je trouvais plus mes affaires dans cet appart' rangé. Rah ! En plus ma moto est chez le garagiste depuis deux semaines…pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Faut que je pense à aller étriper ce garagiste…si j'ai le temps un de ces jours. J'ai plus qu'à y aller a pieds. Si je prends le bus, je vais être coincé dans les embouteillages.

Après dix minutes de marche et vingt de course, j'arrive pile à l'heure pour mon rendez-vous. Par contre je ressemble plus à rien. Ma tresse part en vrille, mes vêtements sont sans dessus dessous et je transpire comme un malade. Je rentre dans mon bureau. Entre ici et chez moi, c'est le jour et la nuit. Mon bureau est impec' tout est bien rangé et à sa place. Faut dire que je passe plus de temps ici que chez moi, alors imaginez si s'était le bordel, je vivrai ici…

Je m'arrange un peu et fait entrer mon invité. Je commence a bien le connaître vu qu'on s'occupe tout les deux du dossier au sujet du projet commun de la Win' Corp et la fondation Peacecraft.

- Monsieur Peacecraft. Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé Monsieur Maxwell.

- Vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci.

- Vous permettez que je me serve ? Mais asseyez vous.

Un verre d'eau. Bon sang que ça fait du bien. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de déshydratation. Décidément, ce rangement ne m'a apporté que des problèmes.

Je m'assois en face de Milliardo Peacecraft. Ce type est tout simplement magnifique. De longs cheveux blonds, tiens ? Aujourd'hui ils sont retenus en catogan…hum…des yeux bleus superbes…et en plus il s'investi dans son travail. Tout à fait mon type. Mais de toute façons, il est hétéro, fiancé et j'ai décidé de faire un break après mon histoire avec Matthieu…j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tout ça avec mon travail…arf. Allé Dudule reprends toi !

On commence à discuter des modifications que nos compagnies réciproques souhaitent apporter au contrat, et des améliorations qu'elles proposent pour le projet lui-même. Donc nous sommes hyper concentrés quand la porte de mon bureau s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser apparaître ma meilleure amie et secrétaire.

- Alors Max', il parait que ton étagère a essayé de te tuer ?

Je vais étriper Wu !

- Mademoiselle Schbeiker !

- C'est trop fort quand même !

- Hilde !

- J'aurais trop aimé voir ça ! hihihi !

- HIL' !

- Quoi ?

- TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS EN RENDEZ-VOUS ? FOU LE CAMP TOUT DE SUITE !

- Oups. Désolé. Salut Duo !

Mon hôte me regarde d'une drôle de façon…ah je vois.

- J'ai eu un problème d'étagère mal fixée. Désolé pour le dérangement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'une de mes collègues fais la même chose.

13h.

Nous avons enfin fini. Je descends manger avec Trowa et Hilde. J'aperçois la jeune fille et je me précipite sur elle.

- Ca va pas d'entrer dans mon bureau comme ça?

- Désolé.

- …

- Cette andouille est rentrée dans mon bureau alors que j'étais en rendez-vous avec Milliardo Peacecraft !

- Ca va. J'ai dit que j'étais désolée. Mais quand Wu m'a dit que tu t'était pris une étagère sur la tête pendant que tu rangeais ton appart'…j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire.

- Moi, j'ai cru que j'allais crever étouffé. Trooooo ! c'est pas drôleuh !

Même Trowa se paye ma tête…c'est désespérant. Comme d'habitude, je mange en trente minutes top chrono et retourne m'occuper de la pile de dossiers qui trône sur mon bureau. Tiens…y a un mot de Quat-chan :

"N'oubli pas qu'on l'emmene ce soir.

Bisous

Quatre."

Comment il veut que j'oubli ? C'est à cause de lui tout ce qui m'arrive. Je le connais même pas que je l'aime pas. Bon retournons à nos dossiers. Je vais encore en avoir pour des heures.

20h30.

Bon je vais appeler Quatre. C'est pas la peine qu'ils m'attendent.

- Allô ?

- Quachou, m'attendez pas pour manger. J'en ai encore pour un bon moment. Hil' a du passer et remplir le frigo. Y a toutes les affaires pour que ton pote puisse dormir sur mon lit.

- Duo. T'as assez bossé pour aujourd'hui. Nan. T'as assez bossé pour trois vies. T'as plus aucune vie sociale en dehors de tes collègues de bureau.

- Je sais. Mais la il faut absolument que je finisse ce dossier ce soir. C'est urgent. Il doit être envoyer demain à la première heure.

- Duo, je veux que tu rentres dès que t'as bouclé ce dossier.

- Si c'est un ordre du patron…

- Arrêtes. Je ne rigole pas.

- Je sais. A plus Quat'.

Il est adorable celui-là. Mais un peu mère poule sur les bords. Mais heureusement qu'il est là. Hey ! Je suis censé lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir ! Tant pis. Je peu pas. Mais je lui ferai payer quand même. Mais si je fini pas ce dossier ce soir, les autres vont crier au favoritisme parce que mon meilleur pote c'est le patron. Au boulot ! J'ai pas envi de rentrer à deux heures ce soir.

22h30.

Fini ! Je m'étire de tout mon long. Aaah ! J'ai mal au cou ! Et mon crâne abrite un pivert hyperactif. Je prends ma veste et je sors. Plus qu'une demi heure et je peux me poser.

J'arrive enfin. Je jette mon manteau dans l'entrer et me pause dans la cuisine. Y a un repas qui n'attend plus qu'à être réchauffé. Merci Tro ! J'englouti le repas préparer par mon ami. C'est quand même autre chose que ce que je mange d'ordinaire. J'avale l'aspirine que je me suis servi pour calmer le troupeau de piverts qui a élu domicile dans mon douloureux crâne Maintenant un bon bain. Je fais couler l'eau et y rentre avec bonheur. Ben ouais, il pèle dehors. J'ai pas envi de sortireuh ! Mais bon, là je commence à fatiguer. Je sors de l'eau et me passe une serviette autour de la taille. Je rentre dans ma chambre et j'enlie un caleçon propre. Et au moment de me glisser sous ma couette.

_BLAM_

- Fucking slipper !

Fallait qu'il soit la cet abruti ! Et maintenant je me retrouve comme un abruti étalé de tout mon long sur ma moquette. Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de choses… je me relève tant bien que mal et savoure la chaleur et la douceur de ma couette. La haut moins il risque pas de m'arriver quelque chose.

Ca y est, je commence à dormir…

_Toctoc _

- Salut.

- Quatre, éteint la lumière.

- …

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose…

- Shit ! Le pote de Quatre !

Je me relève en sursaut et là…le bug.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Fin du chapitre 2 ! Pour celle là j'ai de l'inspiration. J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Ja !


	3. Chapter 3

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 3 : 

J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose…

- Shit ! Le pote de Quatre !

Je me relève en sursaut et là…le bug.

C'est lui le pote de Quatre ? Il aurait pu me prévenir cette enflure. Il est là, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte. Des mèches venant de ses cheveux bruns en bataille, lui tombent sur les yeux. Il doit faire à peu près ma taille. Il a la peau halée, et une veine saillante au niveau du cou. Wow…il a de ces yeux…on dirait…du cobalt. Ouaille ! Faut que je fasse gaffe. Je crois que je suis en train de baver. Mon genre c'est plutôt grand blond aux yeux bleus…vous me direz qu'il a les yeux bleus. Mais cette aura mystérieuse qui flotte autour de lui m'attire…m'hypnotise. Hop hop ! Maxwell reprends le contrôle ! Huston nous avons un problème ! Secoues toi vieux ! Reste pas planté la comme un couillon !

- Euh…je…

Je crois que j'aurai mieux fais de me taire. La, il va vraiment me prendre pour un con ! Rah ! Pourquoi je l'ai oublié aussi ! Quel abruti je fais.

- Bonne nuit.

Merde ! Allé réfléchi Max' t'as un cerveau ! Vite trouver quelque chose !

- Attends !

- 'hn' ?

- Euh…tu t'appelles comment ?

- Heero Yui.

- Je suis désolé Heero. J'étais tellement claqué que j'avais zappé que tu étais arrivé.

- Pas grave.

- Ben si quand même.

- Quatre m'avais prévenu.

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- Que tu serais fatigué. Donc je t'ai laissé manger tranquille. Je voulais juste te prévenir que j'étais là. Que tu sois pas surpris demain matin.

- Merci.

- Bonne nuit.

- Euh, ouais. Bonne nuit.

Il sort de ma chambre et ferme la porte. Fiou. Canon, mais niveau social, il a des progrès à faire. Pourquoi je transpire comme ça ? Tout à l'heur j'avais froid ? La vision de Heero me revient. Wow ! Reprends ton calme ! On respire tout va bien. Bon, c'est pas tout ça. J'ai peut être une heure de rab' mais faut quand même que je me lève demain. Je sors un nouveau réveil de mon stock et le règle pour qu'il sonne à 7h30. Dodo maintenant.

Je me retourne dans mon lit pour la cent cinquantième fois au moins. L'image de Heero passe et repasse dans ma tête. En gros…JE N'ARRIVE PAS À DORMIREUH ! Ah il est marrant Quatre ! Il veut que je me repose et il me fait dormir à un mur d'intervalle du mec le plus attirant que j'ai jamais vu ! Comment il veut que je fasse ? Rah ! J'en ai marreuh ! Bon allé je me lève. Euh…quelle heure il est au fait ? 3h30. ouin ! Pour une fois que je rentrais pas tard et que je pouvais dormir au moins sept heure…et ben c'est raté !

Je me lève et ouvre la porte de mon armoire. J'attrape un jogging et je l'enfile. Je traverse le couloir pour sortir de l'appartement et je vois de la lumière sous la porte fermée du salon.

- Il a du s'endormir la lumière allumée.

Je pousse la porte et je le vois penché sur l'écran de son pc. J'essaye de faire demi tour en silence.

_COUINE _**(1)**

Parquet à la con ! Le v'la qui se retourne. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gosse prit en flag de vol de bonbon, ou de biscuits cachés dans la boite qu'il est pas censé pouvoir atteindre. Il me regarde avec un air qui me demande de lui expliquer ce que je fais là. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le perçois.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir. Et j'allais faire un footing quand j'ai vu la lumière sous la porte.

- 'hn'

- Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Boulot.

- Oh. Ok. A demain.

Je sors de la pièce. La porte coince. Nan. Quelqu'un la retiens. Il la retient. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Après tout il est chez lui pendant deux semaines. Je vais vers la porte. Il me suis. Je suis hyper mal à l'aise. J'ouvre la porte et je sors. Il sort aussi.

- Euh…Heero ?

- 'hn' ?

Rah ! Il me soul avec ses 'hn' !

- Tu fais quoi la ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir. Donc je viens avec toi.

- Ah ? Euh…

- 'hn'

Calme. Zen. Tout va bien. Il ne vient pas de refaire 'hn'.

- Tu comptes pas sortir comme ça ?

- Si.

Victoire ! Il sait dire autre chose que 'hn'.

- Tu sais qu'il fait un froid de canard dehors ?

- 'hn'

Aaah ! Mais il fait chier ! Nan. Tout doux. Calme. Ne t'énerve pas. Et puis il fait ce qu'il veut après tout je suis pas sa mère. Et vu sa sociabilité, ça m'étonne qu'il se soit pas encore changer en mister freeze !

On part tout les deux au petit trot. Et on cours comme ça pendant au moins deux heures. Cette course m'a fait du bien. Ca m'a rafraîchi les idées. J'ai essayé d'entamer la conversation, mais le glaçon qui me tenait compagnie n'à pas daigner lâcher autre chose que ces 'hn' qui me tape sur le système. Ça y est enfin au chaud. C'est quand il fait un froid pareil que je suis content de rentrer chez moi. Je regarde l'heure. 5h30. Il me reste deux heures. Je prendrai bien un bain. Lui aussi remarque.

- Tu veux aller prendre un bain ?

- Ca va. Je peux attendre. Vas y.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Et puis flûte ! J'y vais.

Il me tape sur les nerf ce japonais. Ah, oui. C'est la seule info que j'ai pu obtenir en dehors de son nom. Je fais couler l'eau chaude.

- Ouch ! Ça brûle.

Quel bonheur ! L'eau brûlante sur ma peau gelée. C'est pas grave, ça passe. Ça fait du bien…

Ça doit bien faire trente minutes que je suis là. Faut que je sorte de l'eau quand même. Sinon le temps que j'aurais pu gagner sur mes dossiers, je vais le perdre a cause d'un bain. Je prends une serviette que je passe autour de ma taille. J'adore ces draps de bain. Un cadeau de mon Quachou. Ils sont grands et tout doux. Maintenant, direction la cuisine.

Alors là, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Mon petit déjeuner m'attend sur la table.

- J'ai fouillé dans les placards.

- Ah. Euh…oui.

Bon, ben…si il a préparé tout ça. Autant le manger. Je suppose que c'est sa façon de me remercier pour l'hébergement. Arf, 6h30. Moi qui pensais pouvoir gratter un peu de temps, je gagnerai juste une demi heure. Pas terrible pour avancer. Allé je vais m'habiller. Je prends un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise grise et un pull a col roulé noir. Je râle après mes cheveux dans la salle de bain. Il manque une serviette. Il a du prendre une douche pendant que je m'habillais. Heero sous la douche…wow. Ça suffit maintenant ! Aujourd'hui je décide de garder les cheveux libres. Enfin, je les attache en catogan à l'aide d'un ruban indigo.

- J'en ai marre de ce garagiste à la noix !

Et oui. Je suis toujours en train de râler. Surtout le matin. Et en particulier quand un garagiste me dit que ma moto est bonne pour la casse ! Ce crétin aurait pas pu me le dire y a deux semaines ? Nan ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Je sais j'aime beaucoup cette phrase.

Je vois Heero sortir du salon habiller d'un jean et d'un t-shirt bleu pâle faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux. Il a un sourcil levé. Et si j'ai bien décodé, il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive.

- C'est mon garagiste qui vient de me dire que ma moto était foutue. Et j'espérais la récupérer pour aller au boulot en avance.

Il attrape son manteau et ouvre la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou. Il ne pourrait pas parler pour s'exprimer des fois ?

- Heero ?

- Je t'emmène.

- Hein ?

- J'ai peut être plus d'appart', mais moi, j'ai encore une moto.

Et la il me montre un casque. Casque que j'ai prit pour le mien hier soir, dans le couloir plongé dans la pénombre. Ben oui. Fallait qu'il fasse noir ou que je sois fatigué. Parce que son casque, il est gris métallisé. Donc j'attrape mon casque, mon manteau et je le suis. Sympa sa bécane. Gris métallisé avec écrit dessus, en noir, Wing. Sympa. J'aime bien. Elle doit être un peu plus légère que mon ancienne, paix à son âme, mais doit avoir la même puissance. Il m'attend. J'enfile mon casque et j'enfourche la moto. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, on se retrouve devant le bâtiment de la Winner Corp. Je descends et j'enlève mon casque. Il retire le sien aussi.

- Quand t'as fini appelle moi. Je viendrais te chercher.

- Euh…merci. A ce soir.

- 'hn'.

Je le regarde s'éloigner. Je crois que j'ai encore bugger et que je suis encore en train de baver. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et me retrouve face à…Hilde qui arbore un sourire qui lui remonte jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a celle là ?

- Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est qui ?

- C'est qui, qui ?

- le mec a moto sur lequel tu bavais y à pas deux secondes.

- Je ne bavais PAS !

- Mais bien sur.

Elle m'énerve ! Tss ! Direction le bureau et les dossiers. Hey !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

- Comme toi. J'ai du boulot. Dont un dossier que je dois poster si tu te souviens bien.

- C'est vrai que je ne devais pas arriver avant 9h aujourd'hui.

Dossiers ! Me voilà ! Et avec deux heures d'avance. Comme ça je pourrai partir avec deux heures d'avance.

15h30.

Je suis mort. Je me regarde dans la glace des toilettes. La vache ! On dirait un zombi ! Je veux dormireuh ! Peut importe ce qui arrive je met les voiles à 18h au plus tard. Ma chaise ! Je la bénie. Par contre je maudis la pile de dossier qu'il y a devant moi. Bon, elle a pas mal diminué depuis ce matin. Mais j'ai encore de quoi m'occuper.

_Toctoc._

- Entrer.

- C'est moi. Tiens. Voilà ton aspirine.

- Merci, Hil'.

- Duo, on croirait voir un mort.

- Ca va. J'ai juste besoin de dormir.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu vas partir tôt ce soir. A partir de 18h je veux plus te voir ici.

- C'est ce que je comptais faire Quat'

- Comment ça va ?

- En dehors du fait que j'ai pas dormi cette nuit, donc que j'ai envie de dormir et que j'ai le crâne en miettes, tout va bien.

- Je voulais dire comment ça va avec Heero ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui. Ben il est totalement asocial. C'est impossible de parler avec lui, il te répond par des 'hn'. Ce qui a le don de m'horripiler. Sinon il est pas encombrant, il vient pas me souler pour savoir si il peut faire le petit dej', qu'il a fait ce matin. Il ne vient pas me demander si il peut prendre une douche. On est allé faire un jogging à 3h30 du mat' et ce matin il m'a accompagné en moto.

- Bon tout va bien alors…3h30 ?

- Ben ouais. J'arrivais pas à dormir et lui non plus. Donc…

- Lui c'est normal. Mais toi…

- Comment ça c'est normal ?

- Il a du mal à dormir quand il est pas chez lui. Mais il va s'y faire. Mais pourquoi t'arrivais pas à dormir ?

- Bon je vous laisse.

- Ouais. A toute Hil'. C'est de ta faute Quatre. T'aurais pu me prévenir sur le genre de mec qu'il était.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ton type.

- Mais ce mec ne rentre dans aucunes catégories ! Il est hors concours ! Il plait à tout le monde.

- Désolé vieux. Je voulais pas te causer d'ennuis.

- Arf ! Oubli. Mais c'est en restant là que tu m'en cause. Mon travail avance pas.

Quatre est parti après m'avoir dit de me reposer ce soir. Ca je vais pas me gêner. Je suis naze.

C'est pas possible le temps passe au ralenti ou quoi ? D'habitude j'ai le temps de rien voir venir et la je compte les secondes…

18h.

- Heero ? C'est Duo. Tu peux passer me prendre s'il te plait ?

- J'arrive.

Maison ! Lit ! Dodo ! Je sais que c'est pas poli, mais la je suis trop claquer et je me jette tout habiller dans mes draps.

- 'yasumi…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(1) **j'adore le bruit du parquet qui grince

Fiou. Je pensais pas q'il serais si long ce chapitre. Bref. _Sort sa Check List _chapitre 3 : ok !

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Ja !


	4. Chapter 4

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 4 : 

- Myyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Comment ça fait du bien de dormir. Nyaaa ! Fait bien chaud. Dormir…quelle heure il est ! J'ouvre un œil. Il fait encore noir. Il doit pas être si ta…

- QUOI ? C'est pas possible ! Il peut pas être 12h30 !

Je me lève en vitesse et bien sur, comme par hasard, je m'empêtre les pieds dans mes chaussures…oui, celles que j'ai abandonnées hier au milieu du chemin en allant me coucher. Donc, forcément, je m'étale sur la moquette, ce qui n'arrange rien a mon humeur.

Je me ru dans le couloir et fonce dans la cuisine. Sur la table il y a un déjeuner accompagné d'un message :

Repose toi aujourd'hui.

Quatre est prévenu.

H.Y

- Aussi loquace par écrit qu'en live.

Je me laisse tomber sur ma chaise après avoir mis mon repas au micro-ondes. Une journée de repos…ça va me faire du bien. Je vais appeler Hil' quand même. Je récupère mon déjeuner et j'attrape le téléphone au passage.

- Hil' ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Alors comme ça on prend une journée de repos ?

- Désolé, quelqu'un a décidé pour moi quand je dormais.

- Et c'est qui l'homme mystère ?

- Mon nouveau coloc'.

- Le beau gosse d'hier ?

- Humpf

- Et il a un nom ?

- Heero.

- Il est très bien ce Heero ! Tu le féliciteras de ma part.

- Hein ?

- Il a réussi là où Quatre et moi avons échoué. Il a réussis à te faire prendre un jour de repos.

- Roh, ça va ! Faut bien que je fasse mon boulot quand même !

- On n'a jamais dit le contraire. Mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Allé c'est pas tout, mais moi, je suis pas en vacances. Bisous mon grand. A demain.

- Ouais. A demain Hil'.

C'est qu'il cuisine pas mal le Heero. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ?

- Lalalalala…

C'est pas possible ! Y a bien un truc à faire ? Je vais aller prendre un bain. J'aviserai après ! Je fais couler l'eau et m'y glisse avec délectation. Je défais ma tresse pour laver mes cheveux. La galère. C'est bien les cheveux longs, mais c'est la plaie à laver ! Après une demi heure de lutte sans relâche je viens à bout de ma tignasse et me prélasse dans mon bain pendant une bonne heure. Ben ouais, j'en profite ! Maintenant, je sens que je vais flâner devant la télé, sur le canapé. Je passe un peignoir noir en soie, un petit cadeau de mon cousin préférer, et je mets une serviette sur ma tête.

Ouais. Ben le programme télé de la semaine est vraiment pourri. Y a que des séries débiles. Ça a commencé par Derrick, et oui, ça existe encore. Et là c'est Un, Dos, Tres. Vous allez me demander pourquoi je regarde si ça me soule ? Ben parce que j'ai que ça a faire. Oui je sais c'est grave. Tiens la porte d'entrer. C'est sûrement Heero qui rentre. Il rentre dans le salon et me fixe. Son air impassible toujours collé sur le visage. Si il n'était pas lui je pourrais jurer qu'il me matte. Enfin bon. Il pose ses affaires, me prends la télécommande et éteint la télé.

- Hey ! Te gènes surtout pas !

- Va te préparer. On est invités à dîner chez Trowa et Quatre.

- Hein ? Mais ils m'ont pas prévenus !

- Je sais. Il me l'a dit ce matin.

Je pars me préparer en grommelant.

- On m'dit jamais rien à moi !

Du coup je vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Ca me fait suer qu'on m'ai pas prévenu mais ça me fais plaisir d'y aller. Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas manger ensemble ailleurs qu'au taf. Je regarde mon armoire, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me concentre. La dernière fois j'ai balancé toutes mes fringues dedans. Attention j'ouvre !

_SPLAM_

Yarf. J'avais raison. Toute la pile de linge m'est tombée en travers de la figure. Faut vraiment que j'apprenne à ranger…être bordélique c'est dangereux. Bon je balance tout sur le lit et je commence à choisir. J'arrive pas à me décider…tout ce que je trouve fais soit trop habiller, et je vais pas à un cocktail, ou alors pas assez, et y a Heero quand même…hein ? N'allez pas penser n'importe quoi ! Je veux juste pas faire mauvaise impression…ok je sais j'essaye de me convaincre moi-même. Tiens, je pense que je vais mettre ça. C'est classe et passe partout. Parfait. J'opte donc pour un baggy noir pour le bas. Maintenant, le haut. Y a beaucoup de choix la. Déjà, pas de blanc. J'ai pas envi. Je crois que je vais mettre ça. Un t-shirt a manches longues noir. Tout simple quoi. Et pour le pull, mon préféré, après le bleu. Mon pull a col roulé gris foncé. Allé hop je m'habille et je refais ma natte. Ben ouais. Je suppose qu'on va y aller en moto, donc si je les attache en queue de cheval ça va être la guerre une fois arrivé chez Quatre. Je sors de la chambre.

- Je suis prêt !

Et oui, du grand moi ! Tout dans la finesse et la discrétion. Je le vois sortir du salon. Il me regarde, moi aussi je le regarde. Et y a de quoi. Il porte un pantalon noir, ni trop moulant ni trop large, et un pull a col roulé blanc, qui n'est pas tout à fait blanc. Nan il est pas écru ni beige. Il est pas blanc flashi. C'est bizarre. C'est peut être la couleur de sa peau qui fait ça. J'en sais rien. Il a les cheveux légèrement mouillés, donc qui lui tombe encore plus sur les yeux que d'habitude. Yeux qui sont plus sombre que d'habitude aussi. Je crois que je suis en train d'être hypnotisé. Faut que j'arrête. Je le fixe depuis tout à l'heure. J'arrive pas à le lâcher des yeux. Je quitte ses yeux pour descendre sur son visage. Il est beau, vraiment beau. Ses lèvres qui ont l'air douces et chaudes…ses lèvres qui ont l'air de…bouger…merde il me parle !

- Oups. Tu disais.

- °soupir° je disais. On y va ?

- Oui.

Il attrape son casque et moi le mien. On est dans le parking de mon immeuble, où sa moto occupe la place que je n'utilise plus. Foutu garagiste ! Bref. Il monte sur sa moto et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Une fois installer, il démarre. C'est parti.

Avec a vitesse, nos deux corps sont pressés l'un contre l'autre. Il faut vite qu'on arrive. J'en peu plus. J'ai de plus en plus chaud. Je sais que ça fait un moment que je ne suis sorti avec personne, donc que je n'ai pas couché. Mais quand même, y a une limite ! Je commence à transpirer. Faut que je trouve une excuse pour qu'on s'arrête et que je m'écarte de lui. Sauvé ! Je lui fais comprendre qu'il faut qu'il s'arrête. Je descends. Je respire déjà un peu mieux. Il enlève son casque et me regarde comme si j'allais faire un malaise.

- C'est rien. Je veux juste aller faire un tour dans le magasin histoire de choisir une nouvelle moto vu que la mienne est HS. Et vu qu'on n'est pas aux pièces, je me disais que s'était le bon moment.

- Ok.

Fiou. C'est bon. Je me calme. Et une certaine partie de mon intimité aussi. J'entre dans le garage et regarde les différents modèles présentés. Et je jette mon dévolu sur le modèle juste au dessus de celle que j'avait. Une 1000 CBR toute noire. Je passe commande. Résultats des courses, j'aurai ma nouvelle bête dans cinq jours. Après ça, je remonte derrière mon bourreau pour parcourir la distance qui nous sépare de l'immeuble de mon meilleur ami.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et vala ! La suite des trépidantes aventures de Duo et de son nouveau colocataire. Sur ce, je vous dit que je vais aller m'occuper de mes maths…a bas les cours ! J'espère que ça vous plait. Ja !


	5. Chapter 5

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Note de l'auteur (c'est moi ! Wuffei : sans blague ! °se prend un coup de poêle !°) : gomen ne ! Je sais ça fait un moment que j'ai pas publié…

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 5 : 

Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est pas si loin que ça ce foutu bâtiment ! Au secours venez m'aider ! Au secours venez m'aidez c'est gratuit ! Kyaaa, enfin le voilà. J'en peux plus. C'est pas bon pour ma santé mentale d'être collé à Heero.

Je descends et j'enlève mon casque. Je sens que j'ai les joues en feu. On rentre dans l'immeuble et bien sur, j'ai faillit m'étaler dans les trois marches qui mènent au hall d'entrer. On monte dans l'ascenseur et c'est un miracle, il n'est pas tombé en panne. Ca aurait été le comble ça. Moi coincé dans un ascenseur avec Heero Yui…ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas y penser. Voilà. C'est bon, on est arriver sans encombre. Enfin y a encore une volé de marches avant d'être arrivé.

Ouais ! La porte !

- Aaaaaaaaaaah !

Je glisse et me rattrape comme je peux au mur, appuyant de ce fait sur la sonnette.

- Parquet de merde ! Saleté de cire !

La porte s'ouvre et je me retrouve nez à nez avec mon meilleur ami. Je sais pas ce que je doit faire avec celui-là. L'étrangler ou pas…c'est de sa faute si j'ai rencontré Heero…donc, c'est de sa faute si j'ai les hormones en ébullition !

- Entrez tout les deux.

- Merci Kitty-chaaaaaaan !

Et voilà. Ma malchance a encore frappé ! Je viens de me vautrer en beauté dans l'entrer à cause paillasson dans lequel je me suis empêtré les pieds. Je frappe du poing sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

- Euh, Heero ? Il a quoi exactement là ?

- Je sais pas.

- Quatre ne parles pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là alors qu je suis juste devant toi. Par terre, certes, mais devant toi quand même. Et toi, Heero, tu sais très bien ce qui m'arrive ! J'ai la poisse si t'avais pas remarqué !

- Duo calme toi et relève toi. On va aller s'asseoir, et tu vas nous expliquer tout ça.

Mon meilleur pote m'aide à me relever et nous conduis dans le salon. Ça m'énerve quand je vois ça…il est immense ! Le mien prend a peine un quart de celui-la. Le canapé qu'ils ont rentrerai même pas je suis sur. Ouais ! Victoire j'ai feinté le tapis. Tiens pendant que j'y pense. Je me retourne vers Quatre.

- Dis, Quat-chan ?

- Oui ?

- Ben… ta famille elle devais pas être chez toi ?

- Si. Mais j'ai profité du fait qu'ils allaient manger au resto pour vous inviter.

- Mais…

- Ils n'ont pas trop insisté. Ils ont compris que je veuille rester seul avec Trowa.

- Hehe !

- Quoi ?

Je continu à avancer, enfin à reculer, tout en parlant a mon blondinet préférer.

- Hum…je suis en train de me dire qu'on est peut être en train de vous déranger…

Je jette un coup d'œil à Heero qui nous fait un micro sourire que Quatchou n'a pas manqué.

- Hein ? Mais…mais non !

Rah ! Il est trop kawai quand il rougit ! Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous aller imaginer bande de pervers ! Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur mon meilleur pote ! Merde quoi, je le connais depuis la maternelle ! C'est pas parce que mon type de mecs sont les blonds aux yeux bleus que…bon ok j'avoue. Ca m'est arrivé. Ca arrive à tout le monde !

- Aaaaaah !

Merde je pensais qu'il était plus grand que ça le salon ! Canapé de merde ! Faut que je me rattrape à quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Et bien sur, comme par hasard, la seule chose qui soit à porter de main…c'est le pull de Heero.

SPOUF

- Yatatata….

Je viens de me vautrer lamentablement dans le canapé avec Heero. Avec Heero…Heero allongé sur moi…Heero dont le visage est à très exactement 4,8 centimètres du mien. J'ai chaud…j'ai très, très chaud ! Bordel il en met du temps à se relever !

- _toussote_ Dites le si on vous dérange…

- C'est pas drôle Tro-man !

Ça y est, il se pousse…je dois ressembler à une écrevisse qu'on aurait laisser mijoter trop longtemps…j'ai envie de me planquer sous le tapis !

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça Duo ! Hein ?

Quatre je vais t'étriper ! Faux frère !

- Tu vois quand je te disais que j'avais la poisse…c'est de ce genre de choses que je parlais.

- Recevoir un mec dans tes bras ?

- Quatre !

- Hehe. Désolé. Donc vas y raconte nous tout tes malheurs pendant qu'on prend l'apéro.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule toi ! Déjà que Tro c'est bien marré avec l'histoire de l'étagère…

Et ben voilà ça à pas loupé…ils sont morts de rire. Sauf Heero qui à pas l'air de tout comprendre et qui me regarde en haussant un sourcil. Donc si je me plante pas dans le décodage du « langage Heero Yui », il me demande de lui expliquer. Je sais pas si je dois le faire…j'en ai pas très envie…il insiste.

- En fait, dimanche, j'ai fait…ARRETEZ DE RIRE TOUT LES DEUX ! Donc je disais. J'ai fait un peu de rangement…

- HAHAHA !

Je suis sur que j'ai de la fumée qui doit me sortir des oreilles…j'attrape deux coussins qui sont près de moi sur le canapé, j'en envoi un Trowa qui arrive a l'éviter et un à Quatre qui se le prend en pleine face. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, on se lance tout les deux dans une bataille de coussins. Ben ouais, on a beau avoir 22 ans, on est des vrais gosses. Maintenant j'ai achever ce cher Quatre, on se reprend et je continu mon histoire.

- Donc je disais que j'ai la poisse depuis dimanche. En rangeant je me suis pris une étagère mal fixée sur le dos. Lundi je suis parti en courant au boulot, et Hil' a débarquer dans mon bureau en racontant l'histoire de l'étagère alors que j'était en rendez –vous avec Peacecraft. Ensuite en rentrant j'étais tellement crevé que j'avais zappé que Heero était arrivé et j'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Donc hier j'étais HS, j'ai appris que ma moto était bonne pour la casse et je me suis coucher a 18h15 pour me réveiller ce matin, enfin plutôt ce midi. Quand j'ai voulu m'habiller je me suis pris tout le contenu de mon armoire en travers de la figure, en arrivant j'ai manqué de m'étaler dans les trois marche avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble, j'ai glisser sur le palier a cause de la cire, je me suis mangé dans l'entrer en m'emmêlant les pieds dans le paillasson. Et bien sur sans oublier le coup du canapé y a pas cinq minutes. Si c'est pas de la poisse je sais pas ce que c'est.

Au fur et à mesure que je racontais, je les avais vus se retenir. Mais là, ils riaient comme des baleines. Même Heero sourit. Ok c'est un mini sourire, mais s'en est un quand même.

- C'est pas drôleuh !

- Désolé Duo, mais franchement, c'est abusé. T'as vraiment pas de bol.

- Sans dec' ?

- Hemhem.

Après ça on est resté une bonne demi heure à parler de tout et de rien. Bien sur, ils se sont pas privé pour se payer ma tête. J'ai l'impression que Heero est un peu plus ouverts ici. Surtout avec Tro. Ils ont l'air de s'entendre vraiment bien. C'est vrai qu'en regardant de plus près ils se ressemblent. Quand on a connu Tro avec Quatre, il était comme Heero. Mais il a un peu dégelé au contact de Quatchou. Tiens, le v'la justement qui reviens de la cuisine. Apparemment on peu passer a table.

Comme d'hab', je me suis mis à côté de Quat-chan et Trowa en face de Quatre. Du coup je me retrouve en face de Heero-je-suis-un-glaçon-Yui-mais-je-me-decongele-un-peu-quand-je-suis-avec-Trowa-et-Quatre.

- Hey ! Quatre ?

- Qu'est qu'il y a Duo ?

- Cette photo elle a été prise quand on avait loué la maison en Normandie nan ?

- Ouais c'est ça. Quand on était tous partis en vacances ensemble pour fêter la fin de nos études.

- Ouais ! C'est là qu'une fois t'étais tellement bourré que tu t'étais perdu dans la forêt près de la maison ! Euh…

A voir la tête de mon pote, j'aurais mieux fait de la fermer…comme d'hab'…

- Moi, si je me rappelle bien Duo, t'avais tellement bu, que tu faisais la course avec ton ombre…

- Quat' steuplait…

- J'en ai plein des comme ça encore. Y a la fois où le dirlo t'avait trouvé avec…

- Kitty-chan, c'est bon ok je dirais plus rien sur ton passé. Mais s'il te plait, tais toi !

- D'accord.

C'est pas passé loin. Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie. La honte que je m'étais tapée. Quand le directeur avait ouvert la porte du débarras et nous avaient trouvé Raphaël et moi…ne plus y penser…surtout n'y penses plus.

En zappant ce passage qui n'est pas très flatteur pour moi, le repas se déroule plutôt bien. Je crois que j'ai parlé un peu vite…maman au secours ! Je lève les yeux pour parler à Trowa et là, je vois un grain de riz au coin des lèvres de Heero qu'il rattrape avec le bout de sa langue.

Glurps. Pour quelqu'un de normal, ce geste est insignifiant, mis pour quelqu'un dont les hormones sont en mode : on…voilà quoi. Je sens que je vire au rouge. Heureusement, Trowa m'offre une belle diversion en proposant d'aller au salon pour prendre le dessert.

Dans le couloir qui mène au salon, couloir qui, il faut préciser est trèèèès long. Oui je sais, vous allez me dire que je fais un complexe par rapport a la taille de mon appart'…c'est peut être pas totalement faux…donc dans ce couloir je marche en tête et là, j'entend Quatre parler a Heero.

- Heero ?

- Elle est magnifique cette toile.

Là je me retourne et regarde la toile en question. Il y est représenté une plage et au centre, sur un rocher en partie immergé, une sirène regardant le coucher de soleil…

- Elle date du temps où la personne qui l'a peinte avait ou prenait encore du temps pour peindre et dessiner. C'est la dernière qu'il a faite.

- Dommage.

- Il ne tient qu'à toi de lui faire reprendre ses pinceaux. Peut être qu'il t'écoutera. N'est-ce pas Duo ?

Là, Heero qui me tournait le dos, c'est retourné vers moi. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, j'ai sentit mes joues s'enflammer.

- J'ai plus le temps de peindre. J'ai déjà plus le temps pour m'occuper de ma vie sociale désastreuse…alors t'imagine bien que, surtout en ce moment avec le dossier Peacecraft, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de peindre.

- Dommage, tu as vraiment du talent. En plus je suis sur que si tu prenais le temps de te relaxer, tu ferais mieux ton travail, et t'aurais peut être moins la poisse.

Sur ce, il passa devant moi et rentra dans le salon où nous attendait Trowa. Pour le coup, quand il m'a dit que j'avais du talent, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Je suis en train de jouer les cocottes minute avec option couleur homard trop cuit et fumée qui sort des oreilles, et pour en rajouter une couche, je suis cloué sur place…

- Duo ?

- …

- Duo ? Redescend sur terre vieux !

- Hein ? J'ai rêver ou il m'a fait un compliment et en plus il a fait une vrai phrase avec sujet verbe et complément pour s'adresser à moi ?

- T'es vraiment atteint, toi. Secoues toi, on va les rejoindre.

- Ouais.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes j'étais aux abonnés absent. Complètement plongé dans mes pensées. Je me remet à la peinture ou pas ? De toutes façon, j'ai pas le temps, alors pourquoi je me prends la tête ?

- …poker …

- …

- Duo ? Tu nous écoutes ?

- Hein ? Désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs.

- On avait remarqué.

- Roh ! Ça va ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

- On voulait savoir si ça te disait de faire un poker…

- C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu oses demander pourquoi Tro ? Je me fais toujours plumer quand je joue avec Quat' !

Et quand je dis toujours, je n'exagère pas. Depuis que je le connais et qu'on sait jouer à ce jeu, je n'ai jamais gagné une partie. Pas la moindre petite partie !

- Hehe…

- Ca te fait rire Heero ?

- Beaucoup. Surtout qu'avec la chance que t'as…

- Ok ! Amener les cartes ! On mise avec quoi ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je me suis fait piéger…nan, vu le sourire de Heero, ce n'est pas une impression. Salaud !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shana-chan : Bon voila le chapitre 5 après un bon moment de rien du tout…

Duo : vous étonnez pas qu'elle est mis longtemps à poster ! Parce qu'elle peut parler sur moi, mais hier quand elle a rangé son bureau, elle s'est prit une pile de cours de français et de physique sur le dos

Shana-chan : hem…Duo, tu vas en bavez mon vieux…

Duo : gloups. J'aurais mieux fais de la boucler.

J'espère que ça vous plait.

Ja !


	6. Chapter 6

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 6 : 

- J'ai perdu ! Comme d'hab'…

- Duo…si t'avais pas bouffer la moitié de ta mise, tu serais encore dans le jeu !

- T'as qu'à donner autre chose que des M&M's !

Je savais que je m'étais fait avoir. Et puis d'abord tout est de la faute de Heero. Si il ne m'avait pas provoqué j'aurais pas joué…donc j'aurais pas perdu ! Tiens je vais aller nous servir un verre. C'est pas que je m'emmerde en les regardant jouer…mais je me fait chier.

- Kitty-chaaaaaan ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Duo ?

- Il te reste du curaçao bleu ?

- Oui. Fouille bien dans le placard, il doit être au fond.

- Trouvé ! merci Quat' ! Heero ? T'aime le lagon bleu ?

- Connais pas.

- Hein ? T'as jamais bu de lagon bleu ? Bon ça tombe bien, on va remédier a ça !

- Duo…tout le monde ne connaît pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne jures que par cette boisson que tout le monde la connais et l'aime.

Je tourne le dos au canapé le temps de faire le cocktail, mais pas avant d'avoir royalement tiré la langue a mon meilleur pote, puis j'apporte a chacun un verre. On trinque. Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et bois le liquide qu'il contient. Au dessus de mon verre, je regarde si le cocktail plait à Heero. Il boit une gorgée. … il m'énerve avec son impassibilité celui-là ! Impossible de lire le moindre petit je ne sais quoi sur son visage.

- Alors ?

- Ca se laisse boire.

Surtout exprime ta joie ! J'en peux plus de ce type ! Il va me faire devenir chèvre ! d'abord y a ce foutu silence dans lequel il se mure sauf pour lâcher quatre mots, puis y a aussi ces «hn » insupportables, et…et…y a ses yeux, son corps…et merde ! Rien que d'y penser j'en bave ! Vous voyez qu'en je dis qu'il va me rendre cinglé ! Hey ! C'est quoi ce regard ? Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres lentement, outrageusement lentement…et il me fixe en plus ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi ce regard ? Si c'était pas Heero je penserais qu'il essaye de m'allumer…Mais il a quoi ce type ? Il continu a me fixer…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi t'es rouge comme ça tout à coup ?

- C'est rien Quatre.

- On dirait que la vodka ne te réussi pas trop Duo.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veux l'iceberg japonais ?

- C'est pas la faute de la vodka, c'est t…

Il me soul, il me soul, il me soul ! Je dois plus être rouge la, c'est écarlate maintenant. C'est pas possible, il me cherche. J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir.

- Duo ?

- Quatre, t'as pas besoin de me couver. Je sais encore aller aux toilettes tout seul.

Un lavabo, de l'eau…bon sang ce type me torture…c'est pas possible d'être comme ça. Déjà quand il ne le fait pas exprès, c'est…chaud. Mais si en plus maintenant il le fait volontairement…il va me tuer. En tout cas, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Si il me cherche, il va me trouver.

Et merde. Avec ces conneries j'avais pas vu l'heure. J'ai plutôt intérêt à rentrer si je veux pas avoir l'air d'un zombie demain. En plus je suis naze, la preuve est que je viens de bailler a m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Bon les jeunes. C'est pas que je m'ennui. Mais vu l'heure je ferais mieux de rentrer. Heero, t'as les clés donc tu fais ce que tu veux. A demain.

Aller mon Duo ! Motive toi. T'en a que pour trois quart d'heure de marche. En même temps, ça va me faire du bien de marcher. Ça va me rafraîchir les idées. Surtout que la j'en ai besoin. Ca fait un quart d'heure que je marche. Je sens plus on nez ni mes oreilles. Ne parlons pas de mes pauvres petits doigts de pieds qui ne vont pas tarder à tomber. La pour être rafraîchi, je suis rafraîchit, peut être un peu trop même.

Y a une voiture qui s'arrête a coté de moi. Pas mal d'ailleurs. C'est marrant Quatre à la même. La vitre descend. Deux solutions, soit la personne c'est perdu ou c'est encore quelqu'un avec des idées tordues. A 1h du mat' j'opte pour la seconde solution. J'ai plus qu'à me préparer pour le ou la faire dégager rapide, je suis fatigué. Je peux maintenant apercevoir le conducteur. J'en reste sans voix…enfin pas vraiment.

- Heero ! Mais que…

- C'est Quatre qui m'a prêté sa voiture quand j'allais partir.

- Mais…

- Monte. Sinon c'est toi qui te transformeras en glaçon. Et je tiens à conserver le monopole.

Je monte mais je suis encore sous le choc. Heero vient de faire de l'humour et avec un sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hee…

- Il me l'a prêtée alors que j'allais partir pour te rattraper, histoire que tu ne gèles pas en route. Il te la laisse jusqu'à ce que tu récupères ta moto.

- Cool.

- C'était sympa cette soirée. Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. Même si je ne l'ai pas forcement montré.

- Si. Ne t'inquiète pas tu l'as montré. Tu t'es bien payer ma tête pendant la partie de poker.

- Je pensais pas que Quatre était un joueur si redoutable.

- Ouais. Ben moi je le sais, je me fais plumer à chaque fois. Surtout que cet empaffé utilise toujours de la bouffe comme mise pour que je perde plus facilement.

Je regarde Heero. Il est différent de celui que j'ai vu jusqu'à maintenant. Plus chaleureux, plus drôle…plus humain. Cela ne l'en rend que plus séduisant. Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il se tourne légèrement vers moi, sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Tu aurais pu continuer. Il te suffisait de miser tes vêtements.

- Hein ! Ça va pas ! T'as péter un câble ! Même quand je mise mes fringues il a aucune pitié et je me retrouve à poil.

Et avec toi dans la pièce mon vieux…vaut mieux pas que ça arrive. Ore ? Le v'la qui éclate de rire. Gyaaaaaaaaa….il est encore plus beau. Sa personnalité est totalement différente. Je comprends plus rien moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

- Rien. Enfin…enfin si en fait ! T'es complètement différent de d'habitude. T'es plus…t'es plus social. Tu ri, tu fais des sous-entendus bizarre. On dirait que cette soirée t'as complètement changé.

- Nan. Ça c'est ma vrai personnalité. Celle que connaît Tro. Et un peu Quatre.

Il est redevenu sérieux. Mais pas le même que d'hab'. La il a l'air plus mélancolique qu'autre chose.

- La personnalité que tu as vu jusqu'à maintenant est une façade que j'ai créée pour me protéger.

- Mais protéger de quoi ?

- De tout.

J'ai le cerveau embrumé.

- Mais avec toi je n'ai plus envie de la conserver.

J'ai du mal à suivre la conversation.

- Avec toi, j'ai envie d'être moi-même…

J'ai pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ai vu ses lèvres bouger, mais c'est tout. Je suis fatigué…je crois que je m'endormir…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà, après une nouvelle longue absence, le chapitre 6 ! Je sais, je sais. Ce chapitre est très court. Mais il fait pas mal avancer les choses. Mais bon l'histoire n'est pas encore finie, bien qu'elle pourrait s'arrêter là.

Je m'excuse d'avance, parce qu'avec la reprise des cours, je vais avoir du mal à écrire…donc bon.

J…

Duo : ne, ne, Shana ?

Shana-chan : hai ?

Duo : t'as oublier de leur dire que…_chuchote_

Shana-chan : arf. Merci Duo, j'avais zappé. Je voulais prévenir, pour ceux qui lirais également _une nouvelle vie_, je la met en pose le temps de finir _cohabitation_…histoire de pas en bâcler une.

Bon cette fois c'est la bonne.

Ja !


	7. Chapter 7

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 7 : 

Ca fait deux semaines que Heero Yui vit chez moi. Au début je croyais que ce type n'était qu'un glaçon vivant mais, depuis la soirée chez Trowa et Quatre, il m'a montré une tout autre facette de lui. Une personnalité bien plus attachante, plus…séduisante. Ca faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça. Depuis cette fameuse soirée on peut dire que je me détends après le boulot. On se fait des soirées géniales, on est allé deux fois au resto et a chaque fois, les serveuses on cru qu'on étaient ensemble. Comment on a pu rire avec ça ! Et à chaque fois on en rajoutait une couche. Si on m'avait dit, au moment où il est arrivé chez moi, qu'on s'éclateraient autant tout les deux, je l'aurait pas cru.

- Duo, il est 18h30 !

- Ok. Merci Hil' !

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Ouais mais dépêche toi. Je dois y aller.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives depuis une semaine ? Tu ne pars jamais après 19h, alors qu'il t'arrivais de faire des heures sup' jusqu'à 23h ou plus tard certaines fois. Mais le pire c'est que ton travail s'améliore. Là j'ai du mal.

- J'ai changer de technique c'est tout. Bon tu m'excuse je dois partir. Il faut que je passe voir le patron et ensuite faut que je rentre pour ne pas être en retard. Bon, salut Hil' !

Je monte chez Quatre. J'ai un rapport à lui remettre en mains propres. Ja salut la belle Iria, sœur et secrétaire de Quatre. Elle annonce mon arrivée au boss, comme j'aime bien l'appeler pour le faire enrager. La voix de Quatre s'élève de l'interphone.

- Fais le entrer, j'ai terminé.

- Tu as entendu.

Je me prépare à ouvrir la porte. Apparemment il était en rendez-vous, donc faut pas que je fasse l'abruti, sinon je vais e faire remonter les bretelles. J'entre et en face de mon pote, se tiens une jeune fille qui doit avoir notre âge à peut près. Elle possède de longs cheveux blonds et des sourcils un peu effrayants, mais ça faut pas le dire…

- Bonjour Monsieur Winner.

- Bonjour Duo. Je te présente Dorothy Catalonia. Elle travail pour la Fondation Peacecraft. Mademoiselle Catalonia s'occupe également du projet sur lequel tu travail avec Monsieur Peacecraft.

- Enchantée Mademoiselle. Je suis Duo Maxwell.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Milliardo ne tarie pas d'éloge à propos de votre travail. Je suis désolé mais je dois vous laisser. Monsieur Winner, monsieur Maxwell.

- Au revoir Mademoiselle.

- Transmettez mes amitiés à Monsieur Peacecraft.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

La sorcière sort de la pièce. Comment ça se fait pas ? On voit que vous l'avez pas vu. Je vous assure que ses sourcils la font ressembler à une sorcière. Bref, c'est pas pour ça que j'était la.

- Tiens Quatre. C'est le dossier que tu m'as demandé de t'apporter.

- Merci Duo.

- Milliardo travail vraiment avec cette sorcière ?

- Duo…c'est vrai que comme ça quand tu la vois…

Et voilà, c'est parti pour cinq minutes de fous rire. Mais bon ça fait pas de mal. Au contraire. Ca me rappel quand on était encore au collège et au lycée et que je m'amusais à dessiner les profs ou les gens qu'on pouvait pas sentir dans des situations totalement stupides ou habillée de manière totalement ridicules. Ok, vous me direz qu'une fois sur deux on se faisait pincer par un profs, mais à côté des fou rires qu'on se payaient, c'était pas grand-chose. Alala, c'était le bon vieux temps.

- Kitty-chan, je vais te laisser sinon je vais être en retard. Il est déjà 18h45, et faut que je rentre me changer.

- Encore une sortie avec Heero ?

- Ouais. Et je me passerais de ton sourire qui veut tout dire.

- Hein ! Mais j'ai rien fais moi.

- Je te connais depuis le jardin d'enfant Quatre. Ma mère à changer tes couches. Alors ta tête d'ange ça marche pas avec moi, et je sais tout les sous entendus douteux qui se cachent derrière ce petit sourire en coin que j'ai aperçut tout à l'heure.

- J'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions. Tu me dit rien, alors je m'interroge.

- Si je te dis rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien.

Ouais, y a rien à dire. On sort, on s'éclate, on fait croire aux gens pleins de choses pour voir leurs têtes, mais que en sous-entendus…ben ouais la race humaine est pourvue d'une imagination débordante.

- Duo ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne serais pas…

- Nan…enfin…

- Duo. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Je m'affale sur un fauteuil en face du bureau de Quatre. Il s'installe dans celui qui est juste à côté du mien. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte de lui parler de ce que j'ai sur le cœur ? Rien. C'est ce que j'ai toujours fais. Pourquoi ça serait différent aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il s'agit de Heero ? Oui. Il ne dit rien. Il attend patiemment que je me lance.

- Ben voilà…je te l'avais déjà dit…physiquement c'est pas trop mon type en temps normal. Mais lui, dès que je l'ai vu j'ai été attiré…je sais ça parait bizarre. Mais il dégage quelque chose…quelque chose qui m'attire irrésistiblement. Sa peau halée…son visage…son regard…tout me plait chez lui. Alors qu'il est l'opposé du type de mecs que j'aime. Et ça me perturbe…chaque fois qu'il me touche, ou qu'il me regarde je me sens rougir, plus ou moins. Mais le pire c'est que avant je le trouvais juste attirant. Maintenant, je le trouve séduisant. Quand il sourit, quand il y a cette petite lueur dans son regard quand il est heureux…je le trouve beau. Quand il parle sans ce ton glacé et inexpressif je sens des frissons, sa voix est tellement agréable. Quand il fait de l'humour à deux balles ou des sous-entendu bizarre…et ben, c'est drôle. Et du coup on ri bêtement tout les deux.

- Duo ?

- Ouais ?

- T'es en train de tomber amoureux…si c'est pas déjà fait…

- Désolé je dois y aller. Sinon je vais arriver en retard.

- Duo…

Je sors du bureau sans me retourner. Je repasse chercher les affaires que j'avais laissée à Hilde avant de monter les documents.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais t'inquiète. A demain.

Merci Quatre, j'avais pas besoin de tes lumières…j'avais juste besoin de déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je sais que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Mais je ne veux pas que Heero le sache. Je ne veux pas qu'il me fuit…après tout je ne sais pas si il est homo. Ce n'est qu'un jeu entre nous ce qu'on fait quand on sort. Bon aller c'est pas le moment de déprimer ! T'as perdu assez de temps Dudule ! Je saute sur ma nouvelle moto. A j'avais oublier de vous dire que j'avais été la chercher hier ? Ben voila c'est fait. Maintenant direction la maison et la douche.

Ça fait du bien de prendre une douche…bon pour les fringues…on va d'abord au ciné puis en boite. Pour change un peu un pantalon noir. Oui je sais c'est maladif chez moi. Mais cette fois, j'opte pour une chemise blanche, toute simple. Je fouille dans un tiroir de mon armoire et en sort une lanière de cuir que je noue autour de mon coup après avoir placé ma croix dessus. Je défais ma tresse pour attacher mes cheveux en catogan. Faut que je me dépêche…je vais être en retard. J'attrape mes clés et mon blouson au passage et je sors de l'appartement pour me ruer vers la station de métro la plus proche. Je prévois le coup…si on va en boite je vais boire…donc hors de question pour moi de conduire une moto. Vous avez vu si je suis sérieux ?

Ce soir on devait aller voir Mononoke hime. Ouais, il repassait dans ce ciné. Alors quand on a vu ça, on s'est dit qu'on irait le voir. Manque de bol, encore vous me direz, ben il y avait plus de place. C'est abusé, la salle est immense ! Ok, je l'admets, c'est un film de Miyasaki-sama…mais quand même. Du coup on se retrouve à regarder un film de merde. L'intrigue est pourri, la musique est pas mieux, y a aucune ambiance…un vrai somnifère quoi. Tien j'en baille. Je ferai bien un petit somme. Je pense pas que Heero m'en veuille il est à moitié dans les vapes lui aussi. On a bien essayé de parler mais à chaque fois on se prend des « chut ! » dans la figure, donc on a renoncé. Un petit dodo, et comme ça je serais en pleine forme en boite.

- Duo !

- hm…

- Le film va finir…

J'ouvre un œil. Puis le deuxième. Euh…pourquoi est-ce que ma tête repose sur l'épaule de Heero ? Je pique un fard monumental et je remercie mentalement Heero de m'avoir réveillé avant que les lumières ne s'allument. J'ai du glissé pendant mon sommeil. On sort du ciné direction le resto le plus proche histoire de manger avant d'aller en boite. Le restaurant le plus proche est une pizzeria…ouais…on rentre et on s'installe.

Le serveur s'amène vers nous. Pas mal…un joli petit blond. Il nous demande si on a choisi. Jolie voix aussi.

- Duo ? Tu prends quoi ?

- Hum…

Je regarde mon menu tout en tortillant une mèche de cheveux qui s'est échappée de ma coiffure. Puis je me tourne vers le serveur qui n'a pas arrêté de me fixer.

- Je vais prendre une calzone et une quatre fromage.

- Rien que ça !

- Et ouais. J'ai faim moi. Et toi tu prends quoi ?

- Juste une reine.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers le serveur. Je le fixe un peu avant de parler et penche légèrement la tête sur le coté.

- Ca fait donc une calzone, une reine et une quatre fromages.

Le serveur s'en a et se retourne juste le temps que je lui fasse un clin d'œil, et lui de virer au rouge.

- Ca va ? Tu t'amuses bien ?

- Ouais. Ore ?

On dirait qu'il fait la gueule. Ben pourquoi il ferai la gueule ?

- Toi, on dirait que ça t'amuse vachement moins quand t'es pas dans le coup. Hehe.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. J'ai juste faim et le coup du film m'a mi de mauvais poil.

- Et ben on va remettre tes poils dans le bon sens. Je veux pas me retrouver avec un glaçon asocial en boite.

Je lui dis ça agrémenté d'un clin d'œil. Et le voila qui se met à sourire. Opération réussie. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser. Revoilà le serveur avec les pizzas. Il dépose les plats sur la table. Et avant de partir se tourne vers moi.

- Hum…est-ce que je peux me permettre de vous inviter un de ces jours ?

- Et bien…

- Je suis désolé monsieur, mais…ce jeune homme est mon compagnon. Je suis navré si il vous a donné de faux espoirs. Il aime bien jouer à cela.

Pour le convaincre il se saisie de ma main. Et me regarde ;

- Duo, excuse toi tu veux bien.

- Tout de suite Hee-chan. Je suis désolé. C'est vrai cet homme est mon compagnon. Je voulais juste voir si je vous intéressait ou pas. Mais bon, c'était pas une bonne, il a pas apprécié que je vous drague, il me faisait la gueule. Je m'excuse encore.

- Ce…ce n'est rien.

Le pauvre petit serveur fait demi tour sans trop savoir ou se mettre. C'est trop drôle. D'ailleurs on ne se prive pas pour rire.

- Le pauvre il savait plus ou se mettre. Ca va ? Ma prestation était bonne ?

- T'étais pas obligé de préciser que je faisait la gueule.

- Hehe. En tout cas tu étais très convainquant dans le rôle du petit ami jaloux.

- Je sais pas comment le prendre celui-là.

Notre passage au restaurant se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Et au moment de partir, nous n'avons pas oublié de saluer notre serveur préféré, qui a mon avis aurait aimé pouvoir s'enterrer.

- Ouah ! Mais il pèle dehors !

- T'avais qu'à prendre une écharpe.

Je lui tire la langue dans les règles de l'art. Et…j'hallucine ! Il vient de me répondre en faisant la même chose.

- C'est loin ?

- Nan. C'est au coin de la rue.

Et en effet, arrivés au coin de la rue, Heero me montre une enseigne sur la façade d'un bâtiment ne payant pas de mine : la salamandre. On passe la porte, et la seule chose que je puisse apercevoir est un escalier. Heero me fait signe de descendre. Et la on arrive dans un couloir au bout duquel se trouve une salle immense. La pour le coup je suis scotché. Cette salle est magnifique. Séparée en trois partie un coté bar avec quelques tables, une autre où sont disposés canapés fauteuil et tables, et enfin la dernière partie, la piste de danse.

On pénètre dans la salle, et on se dirige tout de suite vers le bar pour commander. Pas besoin de préciser ce que j'ai prit…quand à Heero lui, il a prit un bloody mary. On prend nos commandes et on s'installe dans un coin, dans un canapé. Et comme d'hab on discute, on regarde un peu autour de nous. J'aime bien l'ambiance de cet endroit. Alors que j'entame mon deuxième lagon bleu…

- Heero ?

- Kaï ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ouais ! J'ai fini mon chapitre ! Ben vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas fait mon devoir de maths…je suis dans la merde ! Par contre je sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps d'écrire la suite. Pour toute plainte éventuelle, demander a ma prof de maths !

Ja !


	8. Chapter 8

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 8 : 

- Heero ?

- Kaï ?

Nan mais c'est qui ce type ? D'où il connaît mon Heero ? Je suis pas d'accord là ! Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ?

- T'as l'air en forme Heero.

- Ouais. Toi aussi.

- Et oui. Il faut croire que j'ai fini par me remettre de ton départ.

- …

- Tu m'as dit que tu partais en voyage pour ton boulot et tu n'as jamais rappelé…sauf pour me dire que tu ne voulais plus de moi…

Attends…problème de connexion des neurones…j'ai bien entendu ce que j'ai entendu ! Ce mec est sorti avec Heero ! Il porte un simple jean bleu et un t-shirt noir. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Heero le regarde impassible. Et l'autre qui e rajoute une couche…

- Hum…Heero !

- Quoi ?

- Tu pourrais être plus chaleureux. Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu…

- Ca suffit Kaï.

- T'es vraiment pas drôle. Même quand on était que tout les deux, tu as toujours été froid. Même pendant qu'on…

S'en ai trop pour moi. Ce salaud vient de renverser Heero sur le canapé. Il le regarde droit dans les yeux. Ça à pas l'air de lui déplaire… ça suffit. Je m'en vais ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi apparemment ! Je prends mon manteau et je me dirige vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'entrée de la salle, je me retourne et je vois Heero qui fixe intensément son assaillant.

Lorsque que je sors enfin de l'immeuble, je respire un grand bol d'air frais. Je sens mon estomac se nouer. J'ai aucune envie de rentrer. Je prends la direction opposer a celle d'où nous sommes arrivée tout a l'heure. J'ai besoin de marcher.

Au grés de mes pas, je me retrouve devant les grilles d'un parc. J'entre à l'intérieur. J'ai froid. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je marche. Je me sens pas bien…mon estomac est complètement noué. Je m'assied sur un banc pour essayer de calmée la nausée que j'ai. Je repense a ce qui s'est passé tout a l'heure. Je…c'est…je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, ce type a gâcher ma soirée.

J'ai mal aux yeux. J'ai trop pleuré, et encore, j'arrive toujours pas à m'arrêter. C'est pour ça que je voulais plus tomber amoureux, ça fait trop mal. Je sens une main sur mon épaule.

- Hey ! Petit ça va ?

- Hein ?

C'est une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Sûrement une sans abri. Elle me regarde inquiète.

- Je sais ce que ça fait lorsqu'on perd sa maison, surtout les premiers temps…

- Hein ? non, non...ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe pour qu'un beau garçon comme toi se retrouve à pleurer dans un parc en plein milieu de la nuit ? Tiens met ça sur tes épaules. Tu vas attraper froid.

- Merci. C'est une histoire compliquée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, j'ai tout mon temps.

- Oh, désolé.

- Ne le soit pas.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai raconté toute mon histoire à cette femme que je ne connais pas. Sûrement parce qu'elle m'a écouté sans me poser de questions et sans me juger par rapport a mon homosexualité. Après avoir raconté tout ça, je me suis sentit mieux, mes larmes se sont calmées.

- Merci de m'avoir écouté, grâce à vous, je me sens mieux.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi mon garçon.

- J'aimerai faire quelque chose pour vous remercier. Ça vous va si je vous offre un petit déjeuner !

Ben oui, le temps que je lui raconte toute mon histoire, ben le jour s'est levé. Donc je l'emmène déjeuner et ensuite je prends la direction de mon bureau.

Ca faisait un moment que j'étais pas arrivé au boulot aussi tôt. D'ailleurs la fille de l'accueil, Anna, semble étonnée. Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et monte directement au 10eme étage, étage où se trouve mon bureau. Première étape, les toilettes. Ouah…la tête que j'ai ! Je me fais peur a moi-même ! J'ai de ces cernes…kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! J'avais oublié que Milliardo Peacecraft devait passer aujourd'hui ! La poisse ! Je me passe un coup d'eau sur la figure.

Deuxième étape, mon bureau. Avec un peu de chance, j'ai un costume de rechange. Hilde est déjà arrivée, et son regard confirme mes craintes.

- Duo ! qu'est-ce qui se passe.

- Rien. J'ai pas dormi chez moi cette nuit…en fait j'ai pas dormi du tout…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que…

- T'as trop fait la fête c'est ça ?

- … ouais c'est ça…

- Duo !

- Désolé, faut que j'aille voir si j'ai de quoi me changer.

Calme toi Duo, calme toi ! C'est pas le moment de flancher ! Je respire un bon coup. Voila, ça va mieux.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

C'est pas possibleuh ! J'ai rien pour me changer ! C'est la défaite. Je sens que je vais passer une journée merdique.

Conclusion : j'ai passé une journée de merde. Tout le monde m'a demandé si j'allais bien, j'ai du sourire toute la journée pour les rassurer…j'ai eu une tête de déterré tout au long de la journée aussi. J'ai eu de la chance, Quatre et Trowa n'était pas la aujourd'hui. Ils sont partis pour Nîmes ce matin et ils reviennent demain matin. Celui qui m'a soulé c'est Wufei…il m'a pas lâché avec ses questions : « qu'es-ce qui t'arrives ? T'es pas dans ton état normal. Dit moi ce qui se passe » j'en passe et des meilleures !

Et pour compléter le tableau y a Hilde qui me force à rentrer chez moi…et j'ai aucune, mais vraiment aucune envie de rentrer. Et elle l'a sentie puisqu'elle me raccompagne jusqu'au pied de mon bâtiment. E bien, j'ai plus le choix maintenant.

Je suis devant la porte de mon appart'. J'inspire profondément et je tourne la poignée. Je pénètre dans l'entrée. Il fait super sombre…les volets n'ont pas été ouverts. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans l'appartement. On dirait que Heero n'est pas rentré…je sens les larmes qui me monte de nouveau aux yeux. J'entends un bruit. Et là, je vois Heero sortir du salon. Il me regarde. Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues. Et la il se jette a mon cou…

- Duo ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je t'ai attendu toute la nuit…toute la journée. Et…

Je comprends plus rien. Il est là, les bras autour de mon cou…la tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je le sens qui sanglote contre moi…je sens ses larmes tomber dans mon cou…pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ?

- Duo…ne me fait plus jamais ça…ne pars plus comme tu là fait hier…j'ai cru que tu ne reviendrai jamais…

- Heero, qu'es-ce que….

Je n'ai pasle temps de terminer ma phrase que ces lèvressont contre les miennes. Dans un doux baiser, un baiser d'excuses…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Duo : tiens, t'es pas morte toi ?

Shana-chan : ben nan pourquoi ! Kya ! Pas taper, pas taper ! Je sais, je sais…j'avais dit que je posterai le week end dernier…ben j'ai pas pu.

Duo : ouais c'est ça ! T'es aller faire la fête a la place c'est ça ?

Shana-chan : même pas vrai…enfin un petit peu…bon ok ! Bref ! Je ne pense pas que ma vie privée vous intéresse plus que ça ! Donc bon. J'ai hésité à ajouter la suite dans ce chapitre ou dans le 9. Finalement, ce sera dans le 9 ! Kya ! Nan pas taper ! Sinon vous n'aurez pas la fin ! Na !

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Ja !


	9. Chapter 9

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : _toussote_ _et li le papier qu'elle a devant les yeux._ Alors, les présents…

Duo : persos !

Shana-chan : oui les persos de grenadier…

Heero : gundam wing !

Shana-chan : de gundam wing m'appar...

Wuffei: ne m'appartienne pas!

Shana-chan : ne m'appartienne pas…

Quatre : allez ! Reprends tout depuis le début.

Wuffei : et arrête de faire exprès de lire de travers !

Shana-chan : c'est pas vrai ! Fais pas esprès…j'arrive pas à lire…

Wuffei : ouais c'est ça !

Duo : allez répète.

Shana-chan : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 9 : 

- Heero, qu'es-ce que….

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que ces lèvres étaient contre les miennes. Dans un doux baiser, un baiser d'excuses…

Lorsque nos lèvres se séparent, il lève les yeux vers moi afin de savoir si je le pardonnait où pas. Et tout à coup, j'ai un flash ! ce n'est pas a lui que je doit en vouloir…c'est a l'autre imbécile. Et pour lui faire comprendre, a mon tour je prends possession de ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Ses lèvres ont un goût sucré. Elles sont si douces…j'ai tellement eu envie de les embrasser. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de le faire. Je sens sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, me demandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je lui concède avec plaisir. Nos deux langues entament un combat pour savoir laquelle dominera l'autre, et a bout de souffle, nous nous séparons.

- Duo, je…aishiteru.

- Heero…I love you too !

Je l'embrasse de nouveau. Grâce a une pression sur sa nuque, j'approfondi notre baiser. Nos mains respectives commencent à caresser le corps de l'autre.

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Nan, enfin si ! Enfin je veux dire. Y a mieux que l'entrée pour faire ce genre de choses tu crois pas ?

- Vu de cette façon…

- Surtout que ma chambre est cinq mètres plus loin…

- Serait-ce une invitation !

Sa voix est plus grave, plus rauque, plus sensuelle. Son ton est provocateur. Si il veut jouer a ça, il va être servit. Je m'approche encore plus et lui souffle à l'oreille.

- Peut-être…ou peut être pas.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Il m'entraîne à sa suite dans ma chambre…notre chambre maintenant. Il me fait reculé et du coup je m'écroule sur le lit, l'entraînant par la même dans ma chute. Je ne supporte plus ces vêtements qui séparent sa peau de la mienne…je veux la sentir, la goûter, la caresser…donc je retire ce t-shirt qui est plus qu'encombrant. Et il fait de même avec le mien. Nos t-shirt furent bientôt rejoins par le reste de nos habits qui n'ont plus lieu d'être.

J'embrasse son cou, puis je descends sur son torse…sa peau à un goût légèrement salé. Pendant que j'embrasse ses tétons durcis par le plaisir, les mains de mon amour se promènent sur mon dos. Je trace une ligne brûlante et humide sur son torse jusqu'à son nombril, puis j'attaque le plat principal. Je l'entend gémir…je le sens frissonner sous ma douce torture. Juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, je m'arrête et remonte vers son visage et l'embrasse langoureusement pour lui faire oublier le sentiment de frustration que je lis sur son visage.

_Bipbipbip_

- Que…

- Merde, mon portable…

- Laisse sonner Duo…

- Imagine que ce soit important…

- Il y a plus important que ce qu'on fait en ce moment !

- Euh…

_Bipbipbip_

C'est qu'il insiste l'abruti.

- Désolé, faut que je réponde.

- Je me vengerai.

J'attrape le téléphone. Y a plutôt intérêt à ce que ce soit important. Je m'allonge sur le ventre et répond.

- Duo ? C'est Wufei.

- …

- Duo ?

- 'hn'

- je m'inquiétait et je voulais savoir comment t'allais.

- …_gémis_

Heero a défait ma tresse et il fait jouer ses doigts dans mes cheveux…faut que je reste calme ou je vais me mettre a ronronner.

- Duo ça va !

- Ouais. Très biiiien…

- T'es sur !

- Hum…

Heero espèce de salaud ! Il est en train de me caresser le dos…enfin il alterne caresse et coup de langues…c'est horriblement bon…mon cerveau est passé en mode veille. J'entends Fei qui parle mais je comprend pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit.

- Duo, je suis devant chez toi tu m'ouvre !

- Nan. Je suis…humf !

L'enfoiré, il aurait pu prévenir. Bon faut que je raccroche, sinon il va commencer sans m'attendre. Je le sens qui introduit un second doigt dans mon intimité.

- Je suis…_gémissement_ occupé. A plus Fei !

- C'est WUFEI !

Je raccroche et j'envoi valsé le portable en l'ayant préalablement éteint. Maintenant je peux m'occupé de ce qui se passe dans cette chambre. Je me remets sur le dos, afin de faire face à Heero. Lentement, très lentement, il pénètre en moi. Et petit à petit, il se met à bouger dans un rythme irrégulier, accroissant notre plaisir. Puis il se libère en moi.

- Duo !

L'entendre crier mon nom, provoque mon propre orgasme et je me libère entre nous deux.

Il s'effondre en suer sur moi, et remonte la couette sur nos deux corps nus. Je blotti au creux de ses bras et on s'embrasse tendrement avant de plonger dans un sommeil bien mérité.

- Oyasumi tenshi.

- Good night Hee-chan.

_Tiptiptip_

Hein! Quoi? Je suis où ? Arf réveil de merde ! Je me tourne sur le côté gauche et j'observe Heero, mon Heero qui dort. C'est la première fois que je le vois dormir. Il est beau. Le seul inconvénient quand il dort, c'est que je peux pas voir ses yeux. Je me lève, sinon je vais être en retard au boulot ! Et oui…c'est pas juste !

Une fois prêt, je sors de l'appartement en silence pour ne pas réveiller mon ange. Hop tout le monde en selle et en route ! Oui ça se voit que je suis de bonne humeur ce matin. J'arrive au siège et je monte rejoindre mon bureau.

- Eh bien. C'est le jour et la nuit !

- Oui bonjour a toi aussi Hil' ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oh, ça va. Mais c'est de ta faute.

- Ore ?

- Ben ouais. Hier t'es arrivé déprimé et avec une gueule de zombie. Et ce matin t'arrive t'es a la limite de chantonner et t'as l'air super, mais super bien.

- Mais je suis super bien.

- DUOOOO !

- Bonjour FeiFei !

- C'est Wufei ! Et je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de me raccrocher au nez comme ça hier soir ? En plus j'arrivais plus à te joindre !

- Je te l'ai dit, j'étais…occupé.

En dehors de la pile de dossier immense sui trônait sur mon bureau ce matin et qui maintenant a diminué de moitié, on peu dire que j'ai passé une bonne journée. Il est 18h30, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il y a quelqu'un qui m'attend a la maison et que j'ai très envie de voir…donc je lève l'encre !

C'est fou ce que ça peux faire du bien de rentrer chez soit…et encore j'ai perdu une heure parce que j'ai du faire un détour par la fondation Peacecraft pour apporter un dossier a Milliardo. Je rentre dans le salon et je vois celui qui a hanté la moindre de mes pensées, penché sur son ordinateur. Je m'approche, me place dans son dos et entoure mes bras autour de son cou. Je lui souffle à l'oreille…

- Bonjour toi.

- Ohayo, Duo-koi.

Il se tourne pour m'embrasser. On échange un long baiser à la fois tendre et passionné.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps Hee-chan ?

- T'as le temps de prendre une douche si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Mouais…je l'aurais bien prise avec toi. Bon j'y vais.

Je prends ma douche et quand je ressors, je retrouve mon Hee-chan dans la cuisine. Je l'aide à préparer notre dîner. Une fois celui-ci fini, d'un commun accord, on va se coucher. Apparemment on a pas mal de sommeil à rattraper l'un et l'autre.

- Duo ?

- Hum, dodo…

Je m'accroche a lui et enfoui ma tête dans son cou.

- Oui. Mais demain il faudra que je te dise quelque chose. J'attends la confirmation.

Je lève un œil interrogateur vers lui. Il a du voir mon inquiétude car il s'empresse de me caresser la joue et de m'embrasser sur le front, tout en resserrant sa prise sur ma taille, avant d'ajouter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ça ne changera rien pour nous. Enfin pour moi en tout cas…oyasumi.

- Good night Hee-chan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je me suis rattraper je pense. J'ai rien posté la semaine dernière. Donc du coup j'en post 2 aujourd'hui. Mais bon, le chapitre 8 était fini, mais j'avais pas eu le temps de le poster.

La je vais aller me pieuter parce que je suis un peu naze. Donc je vous dit oyasumi minna ! Et qui sais, peut être a demain ou après demain.

Ja !


	10. Chapter 10

Base : gundam wing

Genre : humour, yaoi

Disclamer : les persos de gundam wing ne m'appartienne pas ! sniff !

Duo : bon alors les gens faut que j'vous présente quelqu'un. Elle aide pas mal Shana à écrire ses fics et fait office de betalectrice. Elle s'appelle Rine-chan !

Rine-chan : yo minna !

Duo : donc Rine-chan est celle qui a poster ce chapitre. Je te laisse explicationner.

Rine-chan : c'est expliquer Duo, expliquer.

Duo : ouais c'est pareil.

Rine-chan : si ça te fait plaisir…bref. Donc c'est moi qui post parce que le PC de shana a complètement exploser. On a écrit ce chapitre par téléphone…heureusement que c'est pas moi qui appelais…j'vous dit pas le montant de la facture…et j'ai réussi a poster entre de bug de mon propre ordinateur

Cohabitation

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Chapitre 10 : 

Et voila. Une journée de boulot de plus qui commence. Aujourd'hui c'est une des dernières fois que Milliardo vient ici. Du moins a propos de ce foutu projet qui m'a valu un nombres d'heures sup' incroyable. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas envi de le voir. Tout compte fait, aujourd'hui j'ai envi de voir personne…personne sauf lui. Ça va faire plus ou moins trois mois que Heero est parti en Europe pour son boulot. Et oui…vous vous souvenez du soir où il m'a dit devoir me parler ! et bien…

_**Flash back**_

_Mon réveil sonne et j'ouvre un œil fatigué. J'ai même la flemme de détruire mon réveil ce matin. Je me lève en mode zombi et m'aperçois que Heero est déjà levé. Je m'habille tant bien que mal. Je vais dans la cuisine et y trouve mon petit dej' tout prêt. Heero je t'adore ! sur le plateau je trouve un mot de mon japonais préféré :_

_Essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard ce soir. Je t'emmène dîner._

_C'est donc de bonne humeur que j'arrive au bureau, et Hil' ne se prive pour me le faire remarquer. Le soir venu je rentre et retrouve Heero et, une fois changer, nous partons au resto. L'endroit est vachement sympa et tout ce qui est proposé sur la carte a l'air super bon. Alors qu'on mange le dessert, je sens Heero qui me fixe. Je lève les yeux et je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise. _

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hee-chan !_

_- Hn…_

_- Ah nan ! pas ça ! j'ai horreur de ça !_

_- Voilà. Tu te souviens hier je t'ai dit qu'il fallait que je te parle._

_- Ouais. Et t'attendais une confirmation. _

_- Oui. Et je l'ai eu. _

_- Et !_

_- Et je pars en Europe pendant un certain temps pour mon boulot._

_- …_

_Pour un choc, ça fait un choc. Je le vois qui me regarde inquiet. Faut avouer que je suis resté sans rien dire pendant au moins deux minutes…et c'est pas dans mes habitudes. _

_- Duo…_

_- Et tu pars pour combien de temps !_

_- Je ne sais pas exactement. Ça peut être deux mois comme ça peut être six mois ou plus. _

_- …_

_- Duo. Je sais que tu penses à l'histoire avec Kaï. Mais tu n'es pas Kaï. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont rien a voir avec ceux que j'ai éprouvé pour Kaï. _

_- …_

_- Duo…parles moi s'il te plait !_

_- …_

_**fin du flash back**_

Voila. Et une semaine plus tard, il s'envolait pour la France. C'est vrai que j'avais la trouille quand je repensais à cette histoire avec ce type, Kaï. Mais, alors qu'il n'avait jamais donné de nouvelles à ce type pendant son absence, on s'appelle au moins tout les deux jours. C'est vrai que ça me rassure mais bon…il me manque quand même.

- Rah ! Je sens la journée de merde !

Je me pose sur ma chaise et contemple dubitativement la montagne de dossiers qui s'est entassé sur mon bureau en deux jours. Je prends le tout et je le colle dans le meuble de rangement qui traîne dans un coin de la pièce. Je suis peut être de mauvais poil, mais faut pas que je fasse mauvaise impression.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre à la volée pour laisser pénétrer ma meilleure amie. Elle porte une autre pile de dossier. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans ma chaise.

- C'est pas la peine de me faire les gros yeux ! C'est Quatre qui te les envois.

- Grrr…

- Au fait, Mr. Peacecraft est arrivé. Et il est accompagné d'un autre homme…qui est plutôt pas mal ! Mais bon, il est pas a ton goût…il est brun.

- Grrrrrr…

- Je peux les faire entrer ou je te laisse ruminer pendant encore quelques minutes !

- Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…vas-y. Fait les venir.

Hilde sort de la pièce et laisse la place à Milliardo et celui qui l'accompagne. Lorsqu'ils entrent je suis sous mon bureau. Vous me direz mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique sous son bureau ! et bien je ramassais mes stylos qui se sont retrouvé sur le sol au moment où la tornade qui me sert de meilleure amie a ouvert la porte tout l'heure.

De là où je suis, j'entends la voix de Milliardo.

- Bonjour Duo.

- Bonjour Milliardo.

- Mlle. Schbeiker m'a dit que c'était votre anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire.

- Merci beaucoup. Excusez-moi encore quelques secondes, mais ma charmante secrétaire a fait voler mon pot à crayon en ouvrant si délicatement la porte.

- Ce n'est rien.. Je vais en profité pour vous présenter mon collègue. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de la majeur partie des plans que je vous ai montrée. J'aurais voulu vous le présenter plus tôt mais ce n'était pas possible.

- Il n'y a aucun problèmes.

- Je vous présente Mr. Yui.

_BLAM_

C'est…c'est pas possible ! nan ! avec ses conneries je me suis manger le bureau dans le crâne. Et ça fait mal !

- Vous allez bien Duo ?

- Oui, oui. C'est rien.

Je sors de sous le meuble et je lève la tête pour saluer mes deux invités. Et là, la première chose que je vois sont deux yeux bleus qui me fixent…deux yeux cobalt que je reconnaîtraient entre tous. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! il bossait pour la fondation Peacecraft et il me l'a jamais dit !

- Vous etes sur que ça va ?

- Oui je vais juste avoir une grosse bosse.

Je vois Heero qui esquisse l'un de ses micro sourires qui m'ont tant manqué…j'invite les deux hommes à prendre place en face de moi.

- Donc comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a cinq minutes, Mr. Heero Yui, s'est occupé des plans que je vous ai présenté tout au long de notre collaboration. Je suis dit qu'il serait bon de vous rencontré.

Heero me fait signe de la tête avant de parler.

- Je suis heureux de vous rencontré enfin. Milliardo n'a cessé de vanter vos qualités.

- Je suis également enchanté de mettre un visage sur l'auteur de ces plans.

Nous commençons à discuter des derniers points ont voir avant de boucler le projet…enfin ! ça va faire du bien…

Mon regard croise le regard bleuté de Heero. Une drôle de lumière y brille…j'en suis là dans mes réflexions lorsque je sens un pied glisser le long de ma jambe et remonter inexorablement…

- Humpf…

- Duo ? vous aller bien ?

- Oui…

- Vous etes tout rouge…

- Ce n'est rien Milliardo. C'est juste qu'il fait chaud ici.

Je fusille Heero du regard…mais il ne s'arrête pas. Bon sang ! Comment il veut que je me concentre comme ça lui ! help !

- Et bien, je pense que nous avons terminé cette fois.

- Il semblerait que cette fois oui.

- Nous allons y aller alors. Heero ? Tu as encore quelque chose a dire a Mr. Maxwell ?

- Non. J'ai tout dit.

Nous nous saluons mutuellement puis Miliardo et Heero sorte de la pièce. Au moment où je referme la porte j'entends murmurer derrière celle-ci, puis on y frappe.

- Entrez.

La je vois Heero qui s'avance vers moi. Il me plaque contre le bureau, m'embrasse et repars. Et la je reste complètement statufié, appuyé contre mon bureau. Je dois ressembler à un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau. Je vois la porte se rouvrir et laisser apparaître Hil', mais je ne peux pas bouger.

- Duo !

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait oublier !

- Qui ?

- Ben celui qui accompagnait Mr. Peacecraft.

- Hein ? euh…Son portable…

- Et je peux savoir ce qui t'as mis dans cet état ?

- Rien…rien du tout…

- Mouais…enfin bref. Tu viens on va manger. Non tu n'as pas le droit de refuser Quatre veut te parler.

Donc on est descendu à la cantine. On y a retrouver Quatre, Trowa et Fei. Eux sont déjà installés a table, Hil' et moi allons chercher de quoi manger. Si Quatre voulait me voir, c'est pour me dire l'adresse a laquelle je devrai me rendre ce soir, pour fêter mon anniversaire.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est-à-dire dire à 19h, me voilà devant l'immeuble que Quat-chou m'a indiqué. Sympa, sympa…pas loin du bureau. Et oui, je suis en retard, comme d'hab'…que voulez-vous… je m'habille donc rapidement. Attendez j'ai pas envi de subir les foudres de Quatre. On dirai un ange, mais quand il est en colère…ça fout la trouille. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait du chemin pour rien…enfin juste pour me changer et passer un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur et appuis sur le 10. Oui l'appartement est au dernier étage. On doit avoir une vue sympa d'en haut. Je feinte le tapis vengeur…oui je me méfie des tapis. C'est normal, depuis que je me suis étalé sur le paillasson chez Quatre, ça m'est arrivé encore plusieurs fois…ils m'en veulent. Je sonne et quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Quatre. Quatre me guide vers le salon. Cet appart' est magnifique. Dans le salon, il y a une vue magnifique sur la ville grâce aux baies vitrés qui compose le mur.

- Waouh ! il est superbe cet appart' !

- Il est a qui ! Hil', Wufei ?

- Nan. Il est pas a nous. Quatre a pas voulu nous dire.

Tiens ? j'entends la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Tout le monde se tourne vers la porte du salon, enfin ceux qui ne savent pas qui est le proprio de l'appartement…donc Hil' Fei et moi, puisqu'apparement, Trowa est lui aussi au courant.

_Plac_

Merde, j'ai fait tomber mes clés. Je me penche pour les ramasser. C'est là que j'entend Hil'…

- Hey ! mais c'est…

- Quoi ? Tu le connais ?

- Ouais c'est le type qui accompagnait Miiliardo Peacecraft ce matin.

… Heero ! Attend…calme-toi Duo. Lève la tête calmement. Pas de panique. Je me redresse et me retrouve face à Heero. Ses yeux cobalts me fixent, me scrutent.

- Duo. Cet appartement appartient à Hee…

Je ne laisse pas le temps a mon meilleur ami et me précipite sur Heero pour l'embrasser. Mon bonheur de le retrouver m'en fait presque oublier que nous ne somme pas seuls. Je le sens nouer ses bras autour de ma taille et répondre à mon baiser avec passion. Je suis tellement heureux.

- Hee-chan, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- Hey ! On est là !

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais !

- Je voulais te faire une surprise.

- Nan mais c'est qu'ils nous écoutent même pas en plus !

- Cet appartement…il est à toi Heero !

- Oui…

- Ca veut dire que tu n'habiteras plus a la maison…

- Duo !

- Oui ?

- Veux tu accepter ceci ?

Lorsqu'il dit ça, il s'agenouille devant moi et me tend un…un trousseau de clés…

- Heero…

- Duo Maxwell accepte-tu de venir vivre avec moi dans cet appartement !

- Bien sur !

Je me jette au cou de mon colocataire…colocataire qui le restera pour toujours…puis j'entends une voix, une voix que je connais bien. Une voix qui vient de derrière moi. Au son de celle-ci je peux deviner que son propriétaire souri…

- Joyeux anniversaire Duo.

Ce soir, je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

**Owari**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Et voilà c'est fini…ça fait bizarre de l'avoir finie…avec Shana on avait l'impression d'avoir un peu baclé la fin. mais finalement on l'a laissé comme ça.

Rine-chan

Ja !


End file.
